


5 Meo DIPT

by HermioneHolic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Age Difference, F/M, Pedophilia, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:08:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26818594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermioneHolic/pseuds/HermioneHolic
Summary: 写得很烂的OOC短篇，是七年级汤x一年级赫。兔肉火锅两个人都有病。
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Tom Riddle, TRHG, tomione
Kudos: 5





	5 Meo DIPT

赫敏.格兰杰跪在盥洗室里呕吐，淤青浑圆的膝盖紧贴冰冷的瓷砖地板，把嘴巴张到能将胃吐出来的程度。她的脸扭曲地映在明黄的污渍里，像一轮长了毛的月亮，被天花板的瓷砖花纹切割成一些不规则的碎片。神情冷峻的黑发男孩（不，其实应该说是“男人”，因为他将近年满十八，已经拥有了一副瘦削而高挑的躯体）站在她的旁边，举着魔杖帮她清理掉黏在浓密头发上的呕吐物，每一秒钟都在努力尝试着压抑眼中不耐烦的情绪。他擅长伪装，又永远要在所有人的面前维持亲切可靠的假象。她的里德尔先生——并不属于她，但此时此刻正为了她站在女厕所里，看着一个一年级的格兰芬多像得了绝症的病人般呕吐不止，无声之间损坏了他作为学生会长的体面形象。如果现在有任何一个女孩踏进门来，就会发现被全校师生喜爱的可敬的里德尔男士正和一个毛茸茸的麻瓜女孩紧紧挨在一起——而平常这两个人根本不可能在同一时刻出现在同一场合。赫敏口腔发痛、喉咙干渴，被倒灌的胃酸折腾得视线模糊。她心想：不会有谁要来救我。

此刻帮她清理头发的汤姆.里德尔，永远不是，也永远不会是那个能够充当救世主的角色。关于她为什么会在厕所里吐得七荤八素：周末的下午三点赫敏去了学生会长的独立寝室洗澡，她披着滴水的头发湿漉漉地从浴室里走出来，汤姆.里德尔漫不经心地解开皮带，语气和善、面带笑容地要求她为他口交。一些零碎的词句断断续续地从她的嘴中像牙膏一样挤出来——“我不会”、“我不要”以及“好恶心”。可她永远没法像拒绝把作业借给同学抄袭那般轻易地拒绝他的命令。把他的性器含在口中时，她于事无补地紧紧闭上眼睛，在脑海中默默说着：我简直恨他恨到想把他杀掉。一切结束的时候赫敏已经泪流不止，但里德尔根本没打算就这么放过她——他像掐住一只雏鸟般死死扼住她纤细的喉咙，逼迫她把嘴里残留着的精液全部吞咽下去。她神智不清，为了呼吸新鲜空气不得不喝光了那些黏稠而浑浊的白色液体。再到意识恢复过来的时候，她正双手撑在马桶边上，源源不断地将沾着口水的食物碎块从体内呕吐出来。后来里德尔挽着她的胳膊，几乎是以拖拽的姿势将虚弱无力的她扶出了盥洗室。他们走在空无一人的长廊里，像一对真正的爱人那般亲密无间。赫敏回想起自己刚才那副狼狈不堪的样子，一言不发地在心中哀叹：我还是死在他面前得了。

后来赫敏为了预演面临死亡时的状态，躲在她与里德尔第一次相遇的地方割了自己的腕。暗红色的血像毒蛇一样扭曲地往四周爬行，她依旧保持清醒，品味着那份生不如死的痛苦。她如同溺水者般安静地躺下来，任由手腕上的割伤以肉眼可见的速度撕裂开来。此后的岁月里那道伤口一直在作痛，从未愈合。最终格兰杰小姐也没有真的去死，因为汤姆.里德尔在巡逻的时候及时发现了已经濒死的她，又花了好大的力气才让她脱离危险状态。她逐渐恢复意识，缓缓地睁开眼睛，不可避免地察觉出面前这位将她救下的黑发男孩正心情沉闷。汤姆.里德尔微微皱着眉头，英俊的脸庞上露出一种近似于斥责的表情——因为他憎恶死亡，所以也连带着憎恶生灵死亡之前的场景。看到死神轻而易举地夺走其他人的性命，他隐约间有种被杀鸡儆猴的感觉。赫敏忽视他所表现出的苛刻，毫无感情地说了声抱歉。然后他们重归于好，一切又回到从前。在月光惨白的夜晚她与那双金色的蛇眼对上视线，语气轻快且真诚地赞美：您真漂亮。

在那样的时刻，她总会产生那么一秒短暂的错觉：就好像他们真的能够跨越所有不可跨越的东西，就那么旁若无人、不顾一切地相爱。汤姆.里德尔，没有缺陷的学生会长，永远把他的野心排在首位，那群专横跋扈的斯莱特林或情愿或不情愿地像狗一样被他使唤。在任何会被人看到的地方，他只会装作根本不认识她，甚至让她也务必不要在他人面前跟他有任何接触，就连一瞬间的眼神交互都不能有。可是在只有他们两个人的卧室里，他会让她把脑袋枕在自己的胸膛上，轻轻嗅着她那头美杜莎般的乱发。

在某一天的晚上，赫敏.格兰杰突发奇想，问出了那个耳熟能详到近乎烂俗的问题：“您有爱过我吗？哪怕只有一瞬间？”

汤姆勉为其难地笑了一下，小声地回答：“有。”

“您确信那是真正的爱吗？” 她锲而不舍地追问，但这次他并没有给出任何答案，而是将脸埋进了她双腿之间的那个地方。她扭动着、呻吟着，不动声色地在心中感慨：原来像他一样罪不可赦的人也能把欲望粉饰得那般高贵。

赫敏.格兰杰具有格兰芬多式的冒险精神，她任何时候都乐于遵守规则，却又不害怕在任何时候打破规则——有一次她故意闯祸，在汤姆.里德尔与他那群追随者交谈的时候朝着他轻快地跑去，先将他的手臂挽在怀里，再一把将他往自己的方向拉过来，像是要对整个世界宣告什么无法改变、震撼人心的事实。赫敏抬起头来观察汤姆的反应——他的脸上头一次显现出无法掩饰的惊愕与慌张，就好像此时此刻发生了一件无法挽回的惨剧。而她先前从未在他脸上看到过那种表情。

当天晚上他勃然大怒，拉住她的头发就往墙壁上撞，凑在她的耳边管她叫肮脏的泥巴种、下贱的婊子和不知羞耻的废物，歇斯底里地让她赶快去死。这样单调的折磨一遍又一遍地重复着，直到他的怒气彻底消散为止。凌晨两点时赫敏赤身裸体坐在浴室的瓷砖地板上发呆，她用手指轻轻抚摸着手臂上青紫交加的掐痕，试着把它们想象成一些可以轻易洗掉的涂鸦。不知过了多久后穿戴整齐的里德尔先生会走进来将她抱起，他把她放在被褥中，用温热的毛巾小心翼翼地擦拭她惨白的脸颊，像在擦拭书桌上落了灰的银器。

她在他的怀里闭上眼睛，不再去思考刚才那些温情的时刻究竟是出于愧意还是他在逢场作戏。这世上到底有多少残暴假借爱的名义？她不是不愿分清，而是向来分得太清。

赫敏.格兰杰不是没想过一刀两断，从很久以前开始她的心里就燃烧着一团炽热如太阳的火焰，跃跃欲试地想要把一切给她带来痛苦的事物焚烧殆尽。在汤姆.里德尔叫她“肮脏的泥巴种”时，一些隐秘的恨意化为助燃的材料浇在了那团火上。这恨意并不短暂或肤浅，可她最终还是选择了原谅他——汤姆鄙弃她的麻瓜血统，但他不知道的是赫敏曾经切开柔软的指腹，把自己的血滴在颜色鲜艳的饮料里骗他喝下去。她心中所想的是：我的血液会流淌在他的体内。如果我是肮脏的，那么如今他也变得与我同样肮脏了。


End file.
